Many forms require information found on other forms and documents. Collecting and transcribing such information found on other forms and documents is both a time consuming task and subject to errors. One example is the personal tax return that requires information from W-2 forms, 1099 forms, and possibly many other forms. Other examples include loan applications, financial aid applications, and insurance claim forms.
Further, some forms are provided electronically, but are not in a format where the information can be automatically transferred to other forms. They typically must be printed, and the information on the printed forms transcribed to the desired form by hand.
Therefore, there is a need the art to automate form transcription thereby reducing time and errors.